Something There, I Swear
by LotusWriter786
Summary: With Nico deciding to stay at Camp Half-Blood, he learns that being alone isn't all that it is cut out to be. Through months of trial and error, he gains friendships and maybe something more.
1. Three Day Stay

_Something there, I swear._

**Chapter 1- Three Day Stay **

**Nico POV **

The two demigods Will and Nico left a cackling Annabeth and a dumbfounded Percy Jackson on the field and headed the way towards the infirmary.

Before the quest of having to return the Athena Parthenos, Nico would definitely not have promised to go to the infirmary with Will for 3 days as he said. He only let Reyna help stitch it up cause, well she's hard to say no to and he was pretty sure he was passed out. The quest, however, made him realize that he didn't want to be completely cut off from people anymore. It made him bitter, sad, and angry. Now that didn't mean he was all of the sudden going to become a social butterfly, but he doesn't mind conversing with the people at Camp Half-Blood, unlike before, at least with the Argo II crew.

They reached the infirmary which was Nico's first time. He's obviously been in the Big House a few times, but inside he would avoid the infirmary as much as possible. Not that he stayed much at camp to need it. When he stepped inside the infirmary, it was all white walls, white marble tiles, with light blue colored beds laid out against the walls in a row. The room had big windows throughout the walls, bring in plenty of sunshine. He glanced and saw there were a few campers who were still here.

"Which bed shall I be residing in these 3 days?" asked Nico.

Will laughed. "None of these, Death Boy. I got a special room for you."

"Don't call me Death Boy!"

The two walked to the back where there was a wall separating the room. They went through the doors and the noise from the main room died down and in the center was a there was a hallway which had 4 separate rooms. They walked into the one labeled #3. The minute Nico touched the doorknob, the 3 had his name next to it, which was pretty cool.

"A private room for the Ghost King," said Will. Nico was grateful for the privacy.

"Thank you. Also, could I please get another shirt, I need to burn this infernal one."

"Don't burn it! It's the most colorful shirt I've seen you in!"

"Not by choice," grumbled Nico.

"Would you prefer one of our sunshine hospital gowns?" teased Will. Nico glared at him. Will merely laughed, to Nico's annoyance. His glares were his specialty at making people stop messing with him. "Alright, alright. I'll be back with some medical supplies and some clothes."

Nico sat on the bed and relaxed while Will got the supplies. It's not that he didn't mind the blonde's present, but after the day, well life he has had, he appreciated the silence and being alone for a minute. He's been through a lot and being the introvert that he is, being alone was much needed after the weeks he has had.

Will came back a few minutes later with medical supplies and a pair of black scrubs.

"Why do you even have black scrubs?" Nico asked curiously from the bathroom as he changed.

"Every healer has a different personality! Just 'cause I like green or teal scrubs doesn't mean everybody does," Will responded. Nico came out of the bathroom and sat back on the bed. He saw Will rub his neck and look back at the medical supplies quickly. Nico twisted the ring on his finger, waiting anxiously for the young healer to bring back and look at the wound on his arm that Lycaon had left.

Will having seen many battle wounds from The First Titan War till now, so he did not freak out over Nico's wounds when he unwrapped the bandages that covered them, he simply asked, "How did you get these wounds?"

"A werewolf."

"Well, at least it's claw marks and not a bite eh?" joked Will trying to lighten the mood.

Nico shook his head and rolled his eyes and watch as Will took out the old stitches which Reyna had to do in a hurry, and replaced them with new ones and much more delicately woven in. He got some syringes and flushed out the wound with a burning solution (Will said it wouldn't hurt- he lied). After that, he rubbed some salve on it. Then, Will put his hand on the stitches and sang a song which Nico did not recognize. He was more surprised at how well Will sang, well he shouldn't have considering he was the son of Apollo, but still. He didn't even realize he was staring at Will till the blonde went to get more bandages. He could feel himself blushing, but he looked at the stitches and could see the previous work slowly fading.

"You might have a light scar but for now you won't be dying of infections. Now on to your other problems," Will stated.

Nico looked at him annoyed and scoffed. "What other problems?"

"What, you thought the redoing stitches was going to take 3 days? Nah man, we got a list to fix. For starters, you still have darkness in you, I could tell when I was healing the wound. Also, you're severely dehydrated, malnourished, sleep deprived and got various other bruises and wounds as well."

"Is that all?" grumbled Nico feeling self-conscious.

"Yup, but luckily I can start the process if you drink this," Will said handing him a pitcher that was a dark purple. Nico examined the contents in the pitcher, wondering if it was ambrosia.

"Is this ambrosia? Cause that won't work on me," Nico said.

"Oh, Coach told me all about that. That's how I got the idea of getting you to stay here for 3 days. Anyways, this is not ambrosia. It is unicorn draught, with some woodland magic as well as a couple of other gifts from gods," Will said.

"Like what?" asked Nico curiously. He was also going to have to talk to Coach Hedge about sharing information with other people.

"Something from Clovis' mom and something from your dad, now drink up!" Will said. Nico sighed and obliged. The drink tasted of pomegranates, lemons, honey, and natural sugar. He felt a warm glow on his body and he felt his eyelids get heavy. It didn't even occur to the Son of Hades that Will drugged him and knocked him out for 5 days.

* * *

Will was going to punch Nico when he woke up.

"_I've got no friends, I don't belong at either camp," _Nico told Will. 'No friend my ass' Will thought annoyed. It'd not been but a merely 4 hours after Nico was brought into the infirmary and he's got every god's kid showing up at the infirmary demanding to see Nico. Jason came first, complaining that Nico wouldn't even know he was there. Then later he came back with Reyna, Hazel, and Frank. Even Clovis came in, and knowing him, it's rare for him to be anywhere other than the meetings or sleeping, and the meetings, demigods have to drag him to. Then Percy and Annabeth came as and then Jason came in again with Piper.

"Mate, listen I put Nico in like a medical coma. He won't wake up for like 3-5ish days, so he wouldn't know if you were here or not," Will tried to explain.

"Look, he's been through a lot, we just want to check and make sure he's doing okay, plus we got some clothes for him when he wakes up," Jason said showing him some black t-shirts and jeans along with a new aviator jacket.

Will gave in. "Fine, just don't move him or make a lot of noise. He's in room 3." Once the two had left, the exhaustion hit him like a ton of bricks. He hadn't slept much in the past 3 days, as he was trying to heal the demigods that were injured from the war with Gaea. He took a quick shower, hair still dripping wet, and came back to the infirmary to see the clothes for Nico laying on the dresser in the room. He sat in the chair that was in the room and fell asleep.

* * *

He hated being the Son of Apollo some days.

He hated waking up early, but no matter what time he slept at night, he was always awake by 7 or 8 am, whether from actually getting the necessary amount of sleep, or the other kids of Apollo waking up naturally by then and waking him up as well.

His half-sister Claire knocked on the door and came in. "Will, it's time for breakfast. Plus, it's inventory day after food."

Will groaned. "Fine, I'll be down there in 5."

Clair tilted her head, her blonde ponytail turning sideways. "Are those my scrubs on Nico?"

"Yeah, sorry he was very adamant about changing out of his colorful attire," Will said glancing at Nico who was still asleep soundly.

"Well, he does look good in them," Claire said looking at Will, waiting for his reaction.

He nodded. "Yeah, he does," Will said. Then he paused for a second, realized what he said and blushed furiously. Before he could say anything to his sister, she left, and he heard her laughing as she left. He was glad no one was there yesterday when he first saw Nico in the scrubs. Seeing him in black scrubs made his heart leap a bit. He was definitely more flustered then than now.

* * *

Throughout the rest of the days, Will periodically checked on Nico. Every hour or so, he would check to see if how much darkness was left in the system, check his nutrition status which was getting closer to being healthy instead of underweight, but still far from what he needed. His wound from the werewolf towards the 5th day was getting a lot better. It was half- healed now along with the other wounds on Nico's chest which were healing quicker. There was another gash as one on the side of his torso which he stitched and bandaged.

He got a little worried that Nico hadn't woken up yet. Yeah it was the 5th day like Clovis said he should be waking up, but it was already towards the evening and he still hadn't come out of it. He went down to the Hypnos cabin and found Clovis hugging a pillow and snoring.

"Clovis wake up!" he poked the sleepy demigod who groaned.

"Whaaaaat?"

"Nico still hasn't woken up from the herbs you gave me and it's nearly 7 in the evening," Will said. He had to poke him again to wake him up.

"Eh, he's doing fine. Dreaming and all. His body needed it, which is why he has been out as long as he had," Clovis said yawning.

"Do you know when he supposed to wake up?"

"In like an hour, good night dream boy," Clovis said hugging his pillow and snoring just as he was earlier. Will didn't know why Clovis called him dream boy but shrugged and left.

* * *

After he got his dinner, he went back to the infirmary. Technically, he wasn't supposed to be working tonight, but Will figured Nico would be expecting Will to be there. After arriving 10 minutes in the infirmary, Nico started to stir from his sleep. He looked a bit dazed and tried to get up quickly.

"Woah Sleeping Beauty, you're in the infirmary. How are you feeling?" asked Will.

"I, I'm not sure," Nico said sounding hoarse. Will got him some water. "How long have I been sleeping?"

"Um," Will said getting nervous and rubbing his neck. "Around 120 hours or so."

Will saw Nico trying to figure out the math and glared at the blond when he realized what happened. "You knocked me out for 5 days!" Nico said.

"Yes, but you needed it! You look a lot better, I mean not that you looked bad for, because you didn't, but like healthy good now not appearance good, which you look fine too! I mean- I'm going to stop talking now," Will said blushing, rubbing his neck, and looking around the room avoiding Nico's gaze, whose face was also red.

"Well, I do feel better. I don't feel like I'm going to collapse, thank you for that. Just tell me if your gonna knock me out and how long okay?" said Nico breaking the silence.

"Okay, Death Boy," Will said looking back at Nico. "So, you deciding to stay at Camp Half-Blood?"

Nico gave a small smile and nodded. "Yeah."

"What made you change your mind?"

Nico shrugged. "I guess realized I'm tired of being on my own. I've done it for the last four years, and it's nearly killed me. Plus have you seen the Hade's cabin? It's hideously designed."

Will laughed and afterward, the two demigods talked for a couple of hours till they heard the noise to let them know that curfew was near and to get back in the cabins. Nico decided to stay another night in the infirmary since Will was okay with that.

That night formed a bond, that will turn to friendship to something else in the future, if they let it.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it and review!**


	2. Capture the Flag and Jealously

**Nico's POV**

"Will, I said left! Left means left not right!" Nico yelled from the hole in the ground. Now, you're wondering, why is there a hole in the ground? Well, there's an answer. The gods (in gods he meant the head of cabin meetings) decided to pair a tiny demigod with a tall, dyslexic, ADHD, and apparently a directionally challenged demigod together guarding the camp that night, the one night a couple of Hellhounds decided to try to break into the camp. Nico cursed, thank gods that Will had brought with him some bows and arrows to give Nico time to figure out how to get out without shadow-traveling, but it looks like he'll have to.

He tried jumping and climbing out, but the damn hole was about 12 feet deep from when one of the Hellhounds leaped in the air and landed in the ground with all its force. Nico wished his sword was like Percy's in that it returned itself to its owner because at least then he could throw it like a knife.

"Well next time I know left means your left and not mine!" Will yelled shooting an arrow at the Hellhound's ear. Nico assumed he was trying to aim for the eye, but Will was an average shooter. He was still learning to shoot accurately, not just at the monster itself.

Nico gave an exasperated sigh, which Will couldn't see anyways, but he was still annoyed. He ended up in the pit because Will miscalculated moving away from the Hellhound and jumped into Nico instead of the ground. Nico eventually gave up and shadow-traveled next to Will who gave him back his sword. In about a couple minutes fighting side by side, the two killed Hellhound, mostly Nico, but Will did help. The 2 monsters turned to dust and were sent back to Tartarus.

"Well would you look at that, we make a good team," Will said cheerfully elbowing Nico. Nico glared at him, but he knew it would do no good. Will stilled had his charming smile which made his stomach flutter with butterflies, especially since the smile was towards him.

"Tomorrow, I'm teaching you lefts and rights till you get it Solace," Nico grumbled dusting off the dirt on his new aviator jacket that Jason got him. It was a very dark brown with a fur neckline, like his old one, just not in black, but Nico still appreciated the gesture.

"Will look forward to it Death Boy."

Nico sighed. "Thank gods we're on different teams tomorrow for Capture the Flag. I don't think I could handle another right vs left debacle," he said looking walking back to the entrance of camp to wear the were guarding earlier.

As the two were walking, Will all of a sudden grabbed his hand. Nico did a double take and looked at Will confused, as well as blush. "Wh-what are you doing?" he cursed his stuttering.

"Checking to see how much darkness is in your system. You did shadow travel," Wil-l pointed out.

"Only cause I had to!" Nico exclaimed. "It wasn't even 10 feet."

Will ignored him. "Hmm, you seem alright, just an hour of rest after guard duty should do the trick. I'm guessing your heart rate is abnormally high from the fight, although it was always high in the infirmary," Will said going off tangent, Nico yanked his hand back.

"I have an abnormally high heart rate, it's not a big deal."

"It is! It can lead to many complications, like an MI, a stroke…," Will went on another rant about the risk of high heart rates. Nico rolled his eyes and smiled a little.

"Yeah, yeah Sunshine, you've told me this like three times already. I could probably recite the lecture myself," Nico said cutting him off.

"I'll stop telling you it once I figure out how to make your heart rate go down!" Will said determined. Nico snorted, he knew with Will hanging around him all the time, that task will never happen. But he didn't say that out loud thankfully.

* * *

The following night, Nico joined Jason and Annabeth as they prepared for the game tonight. As this was his first, they explained the rules to him, which weren't that hard to begin with. They put him on defense, which he was content with. He was guarding the flag with Jason. Athena and the Ares cabin joined forces and came up with a battle plan. The other team had Percy, Piper from Aphrodite Cabin as well as a couple of others, Hermes, Apollo, Hecate, and Hephaestus.

"All right campers, you know the rules and boundaries. Please keep the maiming to a minimum," Chiron dragged on. He blew the conch and Nico followed Jason to their flag to guard it.

Nico kind of regretted teaching Will his rights and lefts now as he was playing tonight. Yes, he did, in fact, teach him for one full hour, which Will was surprised as he thought the Son of Hades was joking. He should've learned that he rarely joked. They practiced with shooting arrows towards the ends, which Nico realized was a good motivator. He grinned at the memory.

"What are you so happy about," Jason said. Nico immediately wiped off the smile from his face to annoyance.

"Nothing," he said in a drawling voice like his father to make Jason forget what he saw. It didn't work.

"You were definitely smiling about something or someone. Spill."

"Nope."

"Come on!" Jason said. Nico shook his head. "You know we got a lot of time to kill since you know it's just us guarding," Jason smirked.

"I'll shadow travel out of here if you keep that up, Grace. You're lucky the Ares team are on our side."

"Nun uh. You have doctor's order to not shadow travel."

"Will's not a real doctor and he's not the boss of me!" Nico exclaimed.

"Oo, is he why you were smiling earlier?" Jason said excitedly. Nico said no, but he was an awful liar.

"I hate you, Grace."

"No, you don't! Ha, and you're not denying it! So, is he your type?" Jason grinned. Nico saw the shadow under Jason and made the shadow of Jason fall on his butt, and then Jason proceeded to the same.

Nico was laughing. Normally he wouldn't do something like that, but he had it coming. He's been teasing him about Will for the last 4 days.

"No Underworld-y stuff!" Jason complained.

Nico grinned and shrugged. "I don't care if you tell Will or not."

"I hate you," Jason grumbled getting up with Nico's help.

"Hate you too," Nico said. The bromance ended quickly as an arrow shot passed the two and hit the trunk of a tree. Nico knew it wasn't Will, as he would've impaled one of them by accident, and then have to heal them.

It was Will's older half- brother August, along with Will and Lou Ellen who said "Hey, Nico!" and immediately got back in a fighting stance. Behind them was Cecil, Claire, and the Stolls brothers.

"2 to 7, not the best odds, for you at least," August said smirking. He was unnaturally beautiful Nico thought. He had the same ruffled mess of a black hair that Percy had, but he also had deep blue eyes which stood out against his tan skin along with a 5-o clock shadow on his jaw line. He was good to look at, no doubt a good distraction from his focus, but not his type.

"First of all, odds are never in my favor, second of all, I've dealt with 6 to 1 demigods before, isn't that right Will?" he asked. He kicked August in the groin who doubled over, Nico then proceeded to hit him in the back with the hilt of his sword. The Stoll's brothers and Claire went after Jason, leaving him to deal with Will, Lou Ellen, and Cecil. Cecil grabbed his sword and swung at Nico who blocked it with ease. He saw Will from the corner of his eyes trying to go for the flag, but he used the shadow to make Will stay put where he was. He was fighting both Lou Ellen and Cecil at the same time but was with Lou Ellen trying to use her magic to let go of the shadow that was holding Will back, which was making Nico lose focus in his concentration a bit.

He was able to use his shield to make Lou Ellen fall back on her butt and focus his fight with Cecil, which ended in about 30 seconds after just being 1 on 1. He thought he had won the fight, but the enemy team came cheering in. He turned his back and saw August, who still looked like he was in pain a bit grasping the flag, changing it to a bright yellow color with a sun symbol in the center. The Apollo team cheered the loudest.

August walked back towards him with the flag in his hand, "Nice fighting, just gotta keep an eye on me next time," he said winking at Nico who blushed.

"Don't you mean the enemy?"

"Nope, just me," August said grinning and walking back with his cabin, who were congratulating him on the victory. Nico stood there a bit dumbfounded, did he just get hit on? He wasn't quite sure cause he's never been hit on before. Percy confirmed it though.

"So, is he your type?" asked Percy grinning. Nico glared at him and elbowed him.

"No bro, Will's his type!" Jason said coming up to them grasping his shoulder, which he shrugged off. Jason got a black eye from Claire but otherwise was fine.

"I hate both of you," Nico said putting his face in his hands. He was lucky Will was no wear to be seen, which he thought was odd. He saw him for a quick second after the game was over, and he looked annoyed, but he didn't know why cause Will's team won.

After Jason insisted, he and Nico went down to the infirmary. It would just be full of people healing from the game tonight with minor injuries. If Will needed, Nico probably would help since he was short staffed.

**Will POV **

Will was furious.

Usually, he was a chill guy. Nonchalant and pleasant. But for some reason, when he saw August flirting with Nico, he got, well, jealous. Which was a new feeling for him.

August was definitely a threat for Will he thought. He was a year older than him, handsome, and he loved to flirt with a lot of people. August was a lot like Apollo in that sense. He didn't know if he liked Nico, okay fine, he has a small crush right now, but they've only known each other like a week. Plus, he didn't even know if Nico liked guys, he could be straight. August had a tendency to make guys and girls blush. He was getting so annoyed with thinking about the way August flirted with Nico, he didn't realize he was squeezing the salve out of the bottle a bit too hard.

"Do you really need that much salve for that cut?" asked Nico with his arms crossed and eyebrows raised.

"Uh, I was thinking," Will said throwing away the excess salve and applying the other on the demigod. He wrapped him up and he was on his way out, thanking him. "So, what brings you back to the infirmary?" asked Will.

"Jason got a black eye and I wanted to see if you were okay. You seemed mad after the game."

Will cringed internally. He tried to leave quickly so Nico wouldn't see he was jealous, but he guess Nico didn't pick up on that part. "Nah, I was just tired, you know being out all night last night with you."

Nico blushed.

"Oo, what happened last night?" asked Jason smirking and wiggling his eyebrows. Nico glared at him and Will.

"Nothing! We had guard duty!" Nico said throwing his hands up. Both the blondes were laughing at him. "You can't be laughing, especially for a guy who messed up his rights and -," Nico stopped talking. Will and Jason looked at each other confused. Nico furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Then his dark brown eyes widened.

"Um I actually gotta go see Hazel," Nico said walking out of the infirmary.

"Have you ever seen Nico do that?" asked Will getting some medication cream to reduce the black eye and some ice.

"Nope, but he'll probably tell you tomorrow what that was about," Jason said. "Also, you don't have to be worried about August."

"What?" asked Will confused.

"You were so jealous when August flirted with Nico."

"I-," Will tried to defend himself that he wasn't jealous.

"Uh huh, you were. Anyways, that's not his type," Jason said putting the ice pack over his eye.

"What is?"

"Can't say."

This just raised more questions for Will. "Wait, is he even gay?"

"Can't say, sorry man."

"You made me more confused," Will said shaking his head.

Jason shrugged, getting off the bed. "Yeah, I do that apparently. Anyway, thanks for the cream and ice."

Will who had come into the infirmary jealous and mad, was now confused and maybe a bit hopeful. Mostly just confused.


End file.
